The cursed gift of heroes
by Two of the broken mask
Summary: Naruto, Izuku, Momoko,Taiga (Kagami), Taiga (Aisaka) and Lucy are always together since their childhood days. But an incident that was cause all the very reason why they have to be closer than before, with the gifts they have to learn. Separate stories after they go their separate ways(FT, PPGZ ,MHA ,KNB ,naruto ,tora dora) hope you like it... Modern AU Pls. R&R PS this was 2nd
1. Prolouge

**The curse of being heroes**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own the following:**

 **Naruto**

 **My hero academia**

 **Demashita! Powerpuff girls Z**

 **Kuroko no basket**

 **Fairy tail**

 **Tora Dora**

 **Author Notes JS:**

 **Yellow! This is my third fanfiction hope you like it and please give me your reviews or expectations to my story. Also there are two Taiga in my story so I put the initials to you…**

 **Prologue:**

There was five children in the orphanage that was very lively and very happy. They always play together and always eat together like a family. Outside they play and chant their songs, like a promise that will always be 'Together'

"Five children are playing together, a chant that would always be there for each other

If one was down all will help.

Always together, no matter what happens we will be always together.

No matter where we are, no matter time changes us.

We will always be together"

The girl blonde hair with hazel eyes was Lucy and the other with a black hair with brown eyes was Momoko, chanted the song with full of bliss.

To where we are, we will always be together

No matter if we are hurt, no matter if we stumbled down

We will always be together

The boy blonde with sapphire eyes was Naruto and the other has a brown hair with black eyes was Taiga chanted the song forming a big circle together with the girls.

And if that day we will be divide,And if that day that we feel lost the path

Just remember that we are always, always be together

The boy with dark hair and brown eyes was Izuku and the other one was a girl with dark brown hair with chocolate eyes Taiga Aisaka, finished the chant that was cast among the five children each. With a story to tell and they will always connected forever.

But everything change when the six of them was adopted by a doctor and took them to his basement. The doctor has a mask in his face and always wearing a gloves, as the six were tied to their beds struggling. The doctor then pull a serum and inject to the six children, they scream in pain and look at each other with tears in their eyes.

As he take out his mask and goes to the door with it he says "I'll become your new parent my dear children,or should I say new subjects" with a villainous laugh as he slam the door.

The children are crying in pain as they transform into something else:

Naruto who's eyes where blue was now bathe in furious red and his hair was highlighted with dark red. He change back to original form when he wake up the next day.

Izuku screamed louder as he hear his bones were broken, his eyes change to pure emerald together with his hair. His body was building up to keep him strong, as he wake up the next day his hair and eyes were completely different.

Momoko has always endured the pain and almost died but gratefully she just passed out, when she wake up the next day her hair was the color of sunset (orange) and here eyes are the color of love (pink).

Taiga (kagami) was filled with anger before the serum was injected to him. His hatred was reflecting his eyes in crimson red, after he escape himself he checked to see what happened to the others.

Taiga (aisaka) was almost breakable but she was always strong, she was remained child like but her strength was a different story. Her hair and eyes became hazel the next day.

Lucy was caged and had her legs, hand, and neck chained to her. She has many serum that was injected to her before she transform. Blond haired became white as a snow and her eyes are gold that she was almost died because of the transformation.

Taiga (kagami) found the others before they look for lucy, at the empty hallway they heard the doctor leave with a man. "Well phantom lord, what do you think about her?" said the doctor as five children hide themselves and listen to their conversation. "She's perfect! She will be enough to annihilate those bastard fairies" the man in hat with a mark of phantom on his back coat. "Well then, I'm going to prepare her for battle then" the doctor said "after I have my way with her" he added. Naruto was scared and full of pain together with Izuku while the others are full with anger especially Taiga k. His eyes are locked on to the doctor and to his guest and his eyes shade to crimson red ready for the kill. The same with Taiga a., she was filled with disgust that she want to rip the head out of their body, she gave the nod to taiga K. to say let's do this. Until a hand that was stop both in their tracks.

"Let's save lucy and get the hell out of here. We can ripped them apart once we have her back." Momoko stated. The two was convinced to take Lucy back because they won't have a chance if they have their revenge. They enter the room to where the two man leave and found Lucy that was covered with wounds and blood. She open her eyes to see who it was and it was her friends. Momoko and Naruto were the look outs and Taiga A. and Taiga K. helped her free. Her blond hair was covered with blood and her hazel eyes are about to burst in tears as she saw them. Her chains are gone and she embraces her friends, Taiga K. was holding her waist and her right arm was sling to him to support her. Momoko and Naruto were still at the look out too see if the man was still out there, taking a look back to see if they get Lucy out of her chains. The both of them take a peek and a hand was grasp within their heads

"Let us go you bastard!" the both of them scream at the hand that was grasping their head in thight grip.

"Well what do we have here? Some little children that lost to their way" the man in hat said.

"Let them go you bastard" Taiga K. said as his eyes are turning crimson red

"If you don't let them go, we'll make you" Taiga A. said as she was on defence mode

"Now why do I need to do that my darlings, hmm?" said the one in mask

"Because you are our food, so in other words. Thanks for the food" Izuku said as his emerald eyes lite in flame of green.

Lucy began to lite up, turning her blond hair to white and eyes to gold. As she remain her weak state she threw a ball of energy to the face of the man that caught Naruto and Momoko. Naruto was in rage state, his eyes turn red and his hair was highlighted with red and sharp claws while Momoko ran and pick a weapon that was near her and was front of Lucy. Izuku was in front of Momoko and Lucy so they won't see what was going to happen next.

"Why you ungrateful children! You should consider yourself lucky that I adopted you!" scream the man in mask. "Well, looks like you won't get 'your way' to that girl" said the man in hat that his hand was in his face. "I think I'll just kill them all!" he added as an energy ball was formed in his other hand when suddenly came a slash.

"What?" said the man that was now looking to his ripped arm "AAAAAAH!" as he look around to see Naruto that was on four and an arm that was in his mouth. "You didn't hear him don't you?" said Taiga A. that was holding a knife in her right hand "YOU are OUR food" she added "In other word" Taiga K. followed as his eyes are still lock on the man in mask "THANKS FOR THE FOOD" as both of them charge charge the two man and ripped them to shreds. Naruto attacked from behind to make sure they won't get aways, Momoko and Lucy didn't see anything because Izuku was in front of them. After the screaming and shredding are done, the three that was covered in red give the human meats to the three who are not covered. They hold a meat in their hand"This will be the first and last meat of human we will ever eat." Izuku said as the others agreed and eat the raw meat in their hands and leave the house burning. The rain pour out as the six children ran they took a rest at the abandoned cave and look at Taiga K. whose hair stand out from the rest. Dark crimson red from root to the ends of his hair, they looked at his hair with guilty "Hey it's not your fault, we just did what we think was right." he said to them with reassurance. "Well, it looks like this will be our curse, but we still going to use this in order to save the others from the like of them." said Lucy as she looked back to the house that was burning. "Then it was decided then. We will go our separate ways to learn what our… gifts can do. And when the day comes, we will meet again."

The others agree but sad not to say anything to each other, but they know that this was the only way to keep other children safe and not to become like them. "I'll go to the England, at least we have another gift and that is to convince them that we are one of them." Lucy said as her face was bubbled with tears. "I think I'll go to Osaka" said Naruto as tears started running to his face "I'll learn more on hiding and pranks" as he added. All of them laugh at what he said "I'm going to America" Taiga K. said as he looked to the others "I think I'll stick with you there" Taiga A. said "there are things that I must learn in there and I'll be the first one will be back in Japan" she added, and he just nod as the answer. "Guess that I'll be at the New Townsville." Momoko said this "it might help that I have different hair and character of loving sweets and boys as disguise " she added and laugh with others. "What about you Izuku? Where are you going to?" Lucy asked him with worry as the others followed. "I think, I'll be going that was near UA high and live there" he stated as sun has shone and they get out of the cave. "Well I guess this is goodbye then" Izuku said, "We'll see each other one day" Momoko stated, "And we'll make lives for our retirement" Naruto joked. "Well, a business will begin once we see each other" Taiga A. said with her hands are crossed, "Then I'll start a menu for the store someday" Taiga K. stated as he give a bump fist with Momoko. "Then I'll start it with news so everyone can see it" Lucy stated as she smile with them drying their own tears and go on their separate ways. But that was FIVE YEARS PAST

 **AN JS: AAAh at last finish with the prologue hope you like my characters stories and hope I get you review for this.**


	2. BEAST AND FRIEND? (NARUTO POV)

**AN JM: Sorry for the wait and I know that you guy's have read the story unfortunately the story was told one by one on how they struggle to keep their gift under control. Some friends and some past parts will also be involve so please give your respond and we'll make sure (well my sister) to consider your ideas thanks.**

 **xpongecola I thank you for reviewing our (JS mostly) work and it is nice to know someone who like it XD**

* * *

 **Additional**

'Second person'

 _ **'Spirits'**_

 **CHAPTER 1: BEAST AND FRIEND? (NARUTO P.O.V)**

It's been five years after that promise and my journey to Osaka, it took me long to learn control them and I also learn few of my gifts as I used them. I learn how to convince them something that was a total lie and because of that I have a job and a place to crash that was near the mountains. Clothes to buy and a dinner, well I have no idea how to cook so I settle on the cup noodles. I can hear things that was 1.5 mile radius, I can smell most likely anything and everything from same distance and I can hide in the shadow just like it was nothing. About the strength that I have was five years ago, I can still remember the taste of eating raw human meat in my mouth and the promise that it will be the first and the last to eat, as my hands turns into fist. I shook my head and remember the promise that I have since that day and slap my face to give myself a boost and run to the mountain for practice. I was always at the mountains to train and explore my gifts until a voice was called to me, it came after I learned that my eyes can only see at the daylight and I need to train them for darker caves.

"Man it's dark in here, but one way or another I might be alive." said it out-loud to hear my echo to the caves that I was walking. ' **Right here Naruto, come** ' the voice said as I was getting closer to the light at the end of the tunnel. I close my eyes because it too bright after an hour of running into the darkness, as I open my eyes as I see a big crystal that was in front of me . it was shinning so bright that I could see everything around me, as I squint my eyes to see what makes it light up and I see it clearer. There was a man that was inside of it and he looks like… me? "I see that you made your way here young man" was the voice behind me as I turn around to find an adult that has black robe and long hair, he has an eye patch that was on his left side and an opened layer to where I can see his right hand. I squint a little bit to see the sword that was behind him, in alarm I dashed to the exit to find that he was blocking it with his body. He put his right hand in his front to form a sign that I don't know and suddenly I find myself immobilized, chains that was burst from the water that are left to right holding my arms, legs and neck that was slammed at the floor of cold water. I feel heat that was rising above my stomach and power that was rise from my arms to my very nails that I'm about to lose control of my whole being until. "Hey, I'm sorry that I have to do this" the man said to me who was holding my head, I was looking to him in what to be in his eyes. 'His crying, he's a man yet his crying. Why is he crying? He's going to kill me?' my head was in a loop of confusion and then he ruffled my head with his big hand. 'What?' was in my head as I looked at him again, he take his hand back to his front and do another sign and I was able to move again but the chain around me was latched to my ankles, wrists, and neck and holding me into… nothing.

"Sorry for the scare." was he said to me after he backed up, "It's been a while since I guard 'him' here. How many years has it been? I've already lost count to all of it" as he looked and walked to the crystal that I was still thinking that his very dangerous. I see the exit already clear and then I shift my head to the stranger that was seating in front of the crystal. "You can leave if you wish, those chains are just what connects you to this cave. If you wish to see him." he said before I ran to the exit. I ran out of the chambers and there was light in every step I take and as I see the light to exit, I found myself that I was at the foot of the mountain and when I looked at the chains that was in my body they become nothing. I took a peek at the back to see if the cave was there but only trees and bushes that only meets my eyes.

* * *

Nighttime falls and I was still bothered by the cave I just explore, not to mention I almost got killed by that Asshole too. Well even if he didn't kill me it was still an intent, or so I said to myself as I look to my window and look at those trees. My mind was wondered if there are traps that are going to wait for him if he ever go back to the cave again. My eyes are squint that I gave up on staying still and change my clothes and took off using the window. The height was surely 15- feet of the ground and the landing will be pretty off so I took my blanket and knot it to the bed and secure it to make sure that I will be able to land safely. I throw the rest of the blanket out of the window and start to make my way to the ground, I then look to the door and off to the woods. I was running and I can feel the cold wind blowing through my cheeks, as I was in the middle of running to find the cave that caught my attention. " **Naruto, in here. Come** " was voice called to me and it was the same as back then, my ankles glow as to what was led me to the cave and run towards it. I can feel that someone was watching me and I fist my hand just to be ready if the guy that I meet or whoever was out there tried to kill me. As I walk near the cave, I hear rustle as I was about to throw a stick in the bushes to find a…. Rabbit?! Okay, maybe I being paranoid but hey at least I can practice my eyes in darkness. "Hiya!" was screamed from my back and a boy with same age as I do tackled me from behind. 'He's just a normal so don't use 'that' to him' was in my head but still he grabbed the stick and point it in my face. As I pushed him and jumped to the bushes and take good look at him and the moon did reveal what he looks like. He has black hair and a little bit odd for a style, he has dark eyes that looks the same as the one at the cave. He wear a T-shirt that has turtleneck and a quite loose and it has logo behind his shirt, probably his from some clan. And speaking of the cave I have to get there before I get stopped again, I grabbed a small rock and throw it to the opposite bush that I was in and luck was on my side. It did reached the other bushed but he was going to this side like he already know that this was going to happened, he hit the bush to where I was and I just grabbed it like it was nothing. I throw the stick behind me and jumped the place that I need to go. The chains in my ankles are glowing after I ran away from that kid, after that I ran to where my feet are taking me until 'Here Naruto, I've been expecting you' the same voice that was expecting me to come to the same cave.

A few more minutes and I'm almost at the cave, I can see the entrance already and there was a guard in there waiting. I decided to hide from a bit so I can see the reason why he was outside, 'Thanks for the guide kid' said the man that was behind me. He grabbed my back neck like I was a rabbit and took me out of my hiding place, "Well it looks like we have a stray child" he said as he lifted me a little higher and show me to the man in robe. "You know you should let him go, he was the first child that I saw that came here on his own two feet" he said, and from the looks of it there was also a kid that was beside him. It was the same kid that was trying to protect this place, he also have someone beside him too and it looks like a girl. The girl has pink hair and green eyes, she was holding a bat. A baseball bat to be exact, and she wears a T-shirt that was color red and pants that was cut up to her knees. "You can let him go you know, I don't think that he was that really weak to begin with" the man in robe order the man that was holding me. "Fine but don't blame me if he's going to do something" he said as he let me go, his face was covered with bandage that was stop under his eyes his body was also covered with bandage like he came back after a world war or something. He wears a pant with camouflage and combat boots too, on the top he only wears one shirt and his back was armed with a… baseball bat. Seriously, what's with this people and bats do they look like they can kill anyone with just that? Well, if it was brute force then yes it can kill anyone.

' **Sorry about that Naruto, this people don't hear me that is why they think you're an enemy to them** ' the voice said ' **it's not like everyday you see anyone that doesn't hold something modern to kill you** ' he added. "Well, since I'm here. What do you want from me?" I said out-loud and they look at me like I was going to do something dangerous while the man in robe laugh at me like I should just keep it to my head or something. But then I focus on what was on hand right now, that cave. I need to know why I was so drawn to it and why am I the only one who can hear the voice. The man in robe notice that my chains are glowing, i just realize it after he stare my neck and I walk quickly go to the cave. The two children was blocking my way and the man behind was about to grab me, when I grabbed his wrist and twist it that he kneel the floor and kick his face. I was using my force too much that I need to be careful, I still need to fulfill that very promise only that and I'm good. The man was holding his face and was still lying to the ground. I quickly my pace to the entrance as the two children hold their bats and swing it to my face but thankfully I dodge it and and land my hits to their stomach so they lose their conscience, and then the man robe was letting me pass like he already knew what I need to do. I look back to see the children are lying down and the man was holding his right arm that I almost break, I lay my head low and follow the man in robe. "So you can hear his voice" he started a conversation to me with my head still down "Yes" I answered, and that much kill the conversation. And after 5 minutes, "You know, I was told that you were a little bit tainted" he started another conversation to me, I raised my head and look to him in question "Tainted how?" I asked and saw him smile "Well to be exactly, I don't know until now that is" he answered with a smirk. "So you know what kind of tainted I am" I said clutching my hands to keep control of my temper "I should told you that this was the gift that I receive, and a curse at the same time" I added. The man in front of me give a chuckle, I smell the child with black hair that was tailing us. "You know you can run, but you can't hide" I said as I turn around and saw his hair spiking out of the rock that he was hiding. "Come, you also need to see this if I'm not mistaken" as I look back to the man in robe he returned a smile instead.

We are at the crystal part and just like the last time I was here it also light up, ' **Welcome to my home, the one that was in front of you is my vessel** ' the voice told me as I look at the man in the crystal. I almost touch the crystal with my hand but then stop on my tracks as I heard that their was someone else than us three in here. There was clapping that was getting louder "Bravo, Bravo. You know there was one thing I know that you guys don't. This man right here was nothing but a traitor, but I should thank you for finding this treasure for me." as he enter the room he was short and wearing a suit. At his back the one in bandage was drag together with the girl that was struggle to get away from them but they were wounded because they fight me before. Well I couldn't blame them, I was a curse that was going to annihilate the whole town in mere seconds so what can they do. As I stare at the man, he pulls out a gun then aim it to my head like he was confident that I'll make a wrong move and I'm dead. "You know, that treasure is mine and mine only. I'm the only one can control that power, not you nor your friends can do that. And hell he choose a child like you to take over, well you can take over... that is to your next life." he said as he focus his aim on to me then… Bang! I was shot in my head but I was fine, the blade was redirect the bullet so it won't go to my head but to the rock above. I was about to grabbed the man with sheer anger as he aimed the gun again to my face but he was too late. From his wrist I twist his arm clockwise and he screamed in pain and glare at me for this cause. "You know, I may be a child to you but as you can see. I'm nothing like this kids behind me so, if you could be so kind at leaving before I have to broke my promise." and give him a stare with my red eyes. He was about to run when he was killed from behind, "You are not going to come back here again, that was the final we gave you but you're not that listening person" as the person that was wrapped in bandage pull the knife to the man's back and into his sheath.

He look at me like he was about to say something but, big hand was holding my head and ruffle it like there was no tomorrow. He then pushed me to the crystal "He was waiting for you to come, 'We' are waiting for you to come" he said as he standing to the same place as the man in robe. I touched the crystal that was about to fade away and a brighter light that was produced and swallow me in total blindness. As I slowly open my eyes I saw a big red creature that was in front of me with that was looking at me and at his back was tail, wait that was 1, 2, 5… 9 tails. "Are you afraid of me child?" the creature asked me as he look at my expression "No not at all" was my answer who was still lock my eyes at those eyes and he notice this too. He put his tail in front of me that looks like it was attacking me and with my instinct I evaded it but it drown me to it. He look at me like I just saw a fox tail in my life, well yeah what do you expect to the person who hasn't see any real fox and it was beautiful. He just smiled at me as I touched one of his tail and my eyes landed on his side that was wearing white and just sitting there. He look at me and at shock I hide at the tail of the fox, I still take a peek if he was just the ghost but he was not. He get up, walked towards me and lend his hand "You don't have to be afraid, I just need to pass you something and someone very important" he said looking to the fox that was still lending his tail for my comfort. Little by little I get out to my comfort zone, he was smiling and look at me like he remembered himself the time that he was in my age.

"I apologize to what was happened there, I can only see the chakras that was around me." he said with a sad face that was usually composed. "You can see what?" I asked because I could not understand what was a shaka, sake, or what kind of word it was. "Every living thing has chakra" he explain it to me while we seat at the beast's tail, "It was connected to your entire body." he added. "So, if I accept this another 'gift', I'll have another responsibility, is that it?" looking to the ripples of water and to my reflection. "The only responsibility that you are going to have, is to stay alive." he said "It's up to you if you want to use this 'gift' or not. Plus, I think that this will help you control your curse." he added and stand in front of me. I see his back that was in front of me and stare at it for a few minutes and, "So you know that I have curse?" I asked, "You know, maybe you should give this 'gift' to the dark haired boy. Cause I'm not suited to this" I added as I look back to my reflection.

"I was also a cursed person to so, I don't think you and I are that different" he said and looking at me with smile, look up to see his eyes are red. Shocked as I was about to stand up but keep still by the tail of the beast, like he was saying I'm not going to be hurt by him. The man stood there and doing nothing and started crying, "We should get started, my end is near." he said as his eyes are still flowing with tears, he was also looking at the beast that was holding me with his tail. Reaching his hand to the beast's nose and the beast let the man touch it. "Please, be safe." he whispered "And thank you for everything" he added as he let go the beast. Both of them have tears that was flowing and the man was looking to me, "He might give you some trouble but he will become your great ally" he said as he started the chant and the man was divided in two. The other half became a child-like figure and walked to me who was still sitting, the child walked in front of me and start to raise his left hand. "It's okay, I'll be sleeping inside you until you are good and ready." he said as he give me a big smile. I, on the other hand grabbed the boy's hand and watched how he entered to his hand and burned a mark. I also looked to the beast to ask but I was cut to close face of the beast, "You need a lot of time and knowledge to know my name. But I'll still give you a hand when trouble stirred up" he said after he enter my body. Well, I say he just find his way to my tummy and to be exact I got to say. He might take away my meal or make me puke if it wasn't his like and a strong scream was in my head saying "THERE'S NO WAY I CAN DO THAT!" and the man in front of me that has tears chuckle. He give me a necklace, it was blue like where I found him with two metal that was at beside of the gem and he gave me his goodbye

* * *

 **AN JS: AAAh at last finish with the chapter 1, well this is going to be long story for naruto but it was worth it. This might take 3 chapters so please be patient to what happens to the others..**


	3. Name and Title! (NARUTO POV)

**AN JS: I am grateful of those who are reading this. My very first crossover was an idea for all that was aiming high, smart, strong, hard-headed, and hero. All of this are running to my head, also the thought of having dark background to it. Please enjoy this next chapter thank you.**

 **Chapter 2: Name and… TITLE?! (Naruto POV)**

After I woke up, the crystal was scattered near my knees and then I took a peek at my wrist. It was like a bracelet that was tattooed to me. It was like vines that was dead that was slithered around my hand and in the middle was small seed that was in standing out. To think that was more than enough for me to see but then a sharp pain was rose to my tummy and it was unbearable, I take my jacket off and pull my T-shirt up and saw a mark that was blowing my head. There was swirling from the very center and characters that I can't understand that was next to it, I looked closely enough to see the characters that was indeed familiar to me. And then a pat from my shoulder stop the thoughts I had in mind, to see the man in robes that his eye patched was removed. The man in bandage was in no different than before he grabbed me, the children that were same age as me where hiding behind him. Well, the boy was just looking at me with… guess what? A bat in his hand, like that change. I pick-up myself and look at the man in robe and he was missing an arm and he was looking at the boy, well I think the boy was going to have the same faith as he did… I guess.

"Nice necklace you got there, was it a momento or something?" the boy asked as I grabbed my neck and there was a necklace that was hanging to my collar bone. It was the same necklace the man gave me after the boy and the beast enter my body. Oh wow, the beast and the little boy are the gifts that he was referring to, I just can't believe it that my gift was the mark on my left wrist and what was on my stomach. Great, just what i get from following my feet to trouble. I look to the boy that was asking me the question and was about to give him the piece of my mind when the robe one answer for him. "This was a gift from him, with this he can train with you without loosing anything" he said, I looked down to see myself and my claws are already out and, the necklace glint and erased the claws I have. But still the boy was shocked to say that I'm going to train with them… wait, did you say train with them? Was on my mind a few second after my claws are gone. "Did you say I'm going to train with 'them'?" I asked to the man in robed and he gave the look of surprise and look away, I saw his shoulder shaking and hear him say "You really are late to give your response, just like the old times I have" he said and the boy look at me like he has no idea what I'm talking about. It took minutes to hear his complains too, the man broke a laugh and look at him "You are no better than him" he said as he look at me in teary eyes and his right hand still clutching his stomach.

After he laugh he looked to me and then the boy that was looking at me. We almost think the same thing to why he was laughing hard… well very hard to be seen by the likes of us. The girl with pink hair was scooching the side of the boy as I rolled my eyes to see her to be like that and in front of me to be exact. I look at the man and then to the girl and he said "She was just here for her own convenience. Nothing more nor less" he said as I still stared to his face, just then I really realize that there are tears that flowing my eyes. I touched my face to see that it wasn't something else but surprisingly it was my tears that was running to my face. "So he was living inside you" he said with a smile in his face "I think we should be starting but first she must go." he added after turning to the girl and the bandage guy just took her from the back and move away. He then stand in front of us and start to do the sign with just one hand, and in just second the cave to where we are turn bright and turn into white. It was so wide and then the first thing that I see was the sand time that was turned "Now, we shall start your training" he said that broke my train of thoughts to how this room was working.

I look to him in the eyes and started to explain how this room works "This is the place where time slows down but there was a catch, in here you might feel you getting older if you let your mind wander around it. It would be best if-" he was disrupted to see my older age but I just don't give care about it. It was been 5 years and I need to feel that I can grow up too. When I heard that he stop I looked to him saying

"Can't the vessel have his fun cause I'm going to be acted as weapon after this" as I give him the roll

"You can have your fun after this, but I didn't expect that your saying curse was this" he said as he point to the place. I gave my sarcastic eyes to him and now focused on the soul purpose and that is to train. I then regain my original body which I hated it, then he give a sign to his hand and on our bodies are weights that are twice the heavy parts of our body. "What is the meaning of this?!" I screeched to the man as I remember the dark days that the others and I have gone through. I look at the man that was in front of me as my body about to change and I can feel that it was leaving my body, "What?" is the only thing I can say. "Your body wasn't train to handle all those serum I presume" he said "So you need to train your body, mind, and your emotions so it won't outburst and to result to… you know how." he added, as my mind find the reason and then calm was visiting me together with sadness. 'He's right, if I need to control this power then I need to start with… this' I said to my thought, it might be uncomfortable but I have to do this.

The promise was still in my head and I need to see them soon, I miss them so much that I can't work alright and stress that we might hurt other people with this gift that they force onto us like it was nothing to keep there hands clean. And I hated it, with a new resolve I started to struggle from the ground. Feeling the weight that was making me down, the reason why I see less people, the reason that I have to be alone, and the reason to protect the next generation of children so they won't turn into us. So they won't turn into weapons that was ruining their very innocence and lives, so there won't be another monster that will kill others just for the amusement of others, and to those who lost their life for being used and not for their sole reason of their youth. As these resolve was filling me with energy, I just realize that I just lift the weight up and I started to slowly walked so I get used to the heavy burden, promise, and the vow that the six of us made. "I will become stronger, a lot stronger so I can protect them" I said and made my way around the cave, I didn't realize what was going on to my surrounding but as time was like dragging along the way from when I started to walk.

I gotten used to the weight that was dragging me down and I looked to the boy that was with me, he was already running the weight like it was nothing. Well, it looks like he was been here the longest that he was already used to it. I looked at the man in robes to the corner and he was changing the sign one after the another, and then I felt an earth shaking and… BAM! Woods in rectangular shape came out of the ground that it was snake, after that they slither around each other and stop. I was about drop my jaw but couldn't, for the reason that it won't amaze any longer and yet it failed me. Their in front of us was 5 story building that was made of wood big doors and most likely there are equipment that was silver and it might be handy. I broke my gaze as I start to walk again, trying to run a few minutes and I was about to stop and catch my breath, then I start to walk again. The man call us to come in, but the doors are close and couldn't even make them budge with slight push so in other words you need to pushed the door with all your might. But then again I have this weight so there was another explanation about this, I need to make this a living habit. I saw the boy as he was pushing with all his might, but the man in robes just open the door with single hand and I saw something that was coating in his hand. I rubbed my eyes cause I might be hallucinating and try to look at it again. I pinch myself, pull my hair, and bite my tongue so I know that I'm not seeing things. There is something that was covering the man's hand, it was blue, and it look like flames that was burning his hand and it also linked to his body. The man look at me as he realize that I was staring his hand then I shift to his body, then his face. He gave me a smile and signal me with his head to come in. So I let myself in and see the table that was there, a window that was open and a kitchen that has rays of light. I then shift my eyes below me and saw the boy was beneath me, he looked like he was dead, but what caught my eyes was his feet. It has flippers in it and he can't move it, then I remembered the man had blue aura that was clinging to him and look to him.

"I guess this is really the alternate world where you're the smartest and he's the dumbest" I gave thee man a glare to what he just said and I almost give him a punch. But before I clutch my hands my left wrist stings in pain like there was something crawling to it, and I saw the seed let out a sprout that was half inch and was growing. I didn't remember anything that it was going to be like this until a flashback was show in my head, it was the kid that was turned into this tattoo but I still have no idea what was the meaning of this. Then from the floor the boy jumped and bump his head to my face, the heck that hurts and I can't do anything or his life will be the price. My hands were at my face and I can feel my nose stings, I put my hand down and saw the boy rubbing the back of his head. He look at me with a little irritating look and I glared him and then both of us shook our heads to the other side and both of our arms are cross. Then the man chuckle from our front and like he was about to say something to us, but then I already put the flippers and dang their heavy. Way heavy than the weight onto our body, well make it times four like you can't move an inch with this and really he look at me with a smile to his face then I remembered what was covered in his body and started to asked but I was cut by the boy beside me. "What was around your body that you can move around like it was nothing?" he asked with a frow on his face and glaring at the man, "Well for starters I'll tell you my name" he said "I'm… Tsuki" he added after that. The long pause was making me think that his name need to be secret because he might be disappeared if he tell his real name. "Now then tell me yours" he said pointing to us, "Uchiha Sasuke" he said and the he shifted to me, I tried to remember my name and I came up with "Number 006" and both of them shock at to what I said. Well it is true by the way, when we were at the laboratory that was the name that was given to the six of us. The name that we usually gave to the others was just a bait for them to know us, we already abandoned our previous name after we got adopted in the very bad way.

"What an odd name to call you then," he said as I slid my eyes to the side and give it a roll.

"Okay then, it's been decided then" the man said "You will be Uzumaki Naruto" giving me a pat to a shoulder.

"That would be great, and it was easy to remember" Sasuke said "Usuratonkachi" he added with a grin

"Okay that's enough now" he stop Sasuke then look to me "So what do you-" he stop as he saw me crying

Tears run down my face as he said the name that he gave to me by Tsuki and the insult name that was given to me by Sasuke. 'Uzumaki Naruto' and 'Usuratonkachi', the name and nickname that was bestowed upon me that I already forgotten the name I had when the six of us are together, the name that was replace by 'Number 006', and the name that I was trying to receive to other people but they named me boy. God, if I'm dreaming please don't wake me up, I've been traveling with different names and this man gave back the name that was lost in me. Man, my tears are running down and my nose was all runny too, I gave a small smile that was across my face and looked at the flippers, closed my eyes as I take a deep breath and open them. "You okay Naruto?" Tsuki asked as I wiped my tears away, Sasuke was giving me a pat in my head. I don't really appreciate that I really am small but, to think that he cared for me this one time is enough for the pain to go away. "I wanted to see them" is the only thing I can say, eyes wide open as they hear me said this and Tsuki with a reassuring smile grabbed my shoulder "You will see them soon, beside there was also secret in this place from the real world." he said. "In here, you can train for years and in the real world it's going to take just hours" he added, my head was calculating and it was faster than the things that was occupied my mind are fleeing and my goal was change. Seeing them can wait, I have to train here and live so I can be one of them. With that in mind I started to lift my feet.

It wasn't that hard at first but then I got my first step and the pressure was dropped on me meaning everything will start from here. "Man, why this is heavy. Moreover, why am I on the ground? And why is it short?" was I said out-loud and I heard a voice that was inside my head ' **That's because you're concentration is weak** ' it said. The voice was child-like and kinda his voice before, he looked in front of him and saw a boy that was wearing a black T-shirt and brown short. His sandals was like ninja and his T-shirt's logo was like fire, hair and eyes are just like mine and also the he has whiskers and I don't. ' **You'll be having them too you know?** ' he said in my mind as I looked to the others, he seemed to know what I'm going to asked and gave me a fast answer ' **They can't see me and only you can hear me** ' he said ' **You have the gift to hear the 'Lies of the Heart' that is why you almost know… no. You always know if the front of you was lying.** ' he added. 'So you know what I'm thinking?' I asked with my head ' **Yes** ' he answered ' **but that is if you want to.** ' he added. From my right-side, I found Sasuke was on the floor trying to stand up but the pressure was heavy and strength alone was not enough. "How can we focused if we used our strength and focus at the same time?" I asked angrily, I mean really you can't just focus your surrounding and sleep at the same time and even if you could you'll be called a monster that was made for destruction. Was in my head, but then again I 'AM' that monster that was made for the destruction of others and amusement to those who create and sell the likes of us. "Focus on your strength" Tsuki said as he was walking at the kitchen like it was nothing, I shook my head to the other direction and see the child that was looking at Tsuki with a smile in his face like he know him like before we met. Well he did say that he was guarding 'him' for like forever but still to think that he was like this, maybe a cursed was placed on him to live and die after that mission or just realize that I was not struggling anymore but still just keep still and looking just front he take a look at the two of us and gave a small smile like he was reminded of his time before this.

* * *

I focused all my energy at my hands first, then my whole arm and my back. The boy in front of me was looking at Sasuke that was beside me as he remind him that I have to help him, but his pride won't let me. So he tried to get his attention, his hand was touching his nape that he was shocked and focused all his energy to his head that was only lifted and looking at me that was about to get up. Well, it's just 20% of my body can move, my arms, body, and head are the only thing I can focused. And BAM! His face was slammed to the floor and man that was loud, it flinched me and lost focus to my arms that I was quivering at the pressure so I have to concentrate again. Sasuke was about to lift his legs up and then his whole body, he was shaking because the pressure was too much to handle like that. I also get up, but I have to get used to it and the resolve of the six of us are the fuel to it. I just have to be strong so I can see them, no, I will see them again. The reason of why they decided that we split up and explore our gift was for us to save them. We will be there heroes and the curse we bear are for us and only us to be suffered, not Sasuke nor their ally, not their friends nor family, it has to be us and solely for us.

I was able to stand up and what I saw was different, Sasuke has light blue aura while I have… red. 'Wait?! Did I berserk? Cause if I do, I'm going to-' I was cut by a husky and dark voice ' **No you're not, stupid** ' was told to me and I gain my straight look to the one who was in front of me. Tsuki was looking at me with worry but then smiled to me, "It seems like he was helping you to recover" Tsuki said as he was helping Sasuke to balance. "Oh, I see." was the only thing that I can say, wait now that I think about it he also call me 'Naruto' when it's suppose to be 'boy' cause I abandoned that name and only my friends can call me by that. Well, Tsuki already renamed me by that name so I don't think that I have to worry at all. But still a mystery to me on why this beast call me by that name, and I stared Tsuki for answers.

"You guys go to the bathroom and take a bath, we're going to eat." he commanded "After that we start the training to get your body used to this pressure." he added as the two of us are heading to the bathroom. THE HELL TO THIS BATHROOM IT'S SMALL FOR THE TWO OF US TO FIT IN HERE. HECK DO I HAVE TO TAKE A BATH TOGETHER WITH HIM, DO YOU EVEN THINK THAT THIS BATHROOM CAN FIT TWO PEOPLE AT ALL? FUCK YOU! And to think that this house was big enough for ten people, and man this look like… like…. "TORTURE CELL!" I screamed in fear and all the bad memories flowed to my head. Sasuke was screaming at my name when he saw me pale and afraid I couldn't breath at that point. I slump to the floor trying to run away but couldn't. I have no choice but to close my eyes and go to my comfort zone, which is not.

* * *

I found myself at the tunnel that was flooded and could hear the water drop like a clock. A lot of tunnels are there and all of them are leading to different place, I choose the one that was nearer to me and it lead me to… a cage. Okay, a cage that was empty and there was no scent nor noise coming from it except crys. It was me, the me from 5 years ago. The one in the torture cell that tying me in and making sure that I won't get out. It was the same room to where I was before we burned to the ground. Oh god please make it stop, I don't need to see this place please take it out. "You know not all people can run away from their fear, and not everyone can accept the feelings that was bursting to their fear." the voice said as I look around to see the beast that was in front of me. He was on fours and the tails are flicking softly, his ears are down as it look at me in the eye. After he came in he was sitting with his two feet behind and his feet on the front transformed into hands, his ears are now straight tall and flicker when I make a small noise.

I gather my courage to ask him about the name that he call me from before but I couldn't ask him that, so I asked him something else. "So have you seen this after you came inside of me?" I asked unsurely for the cause that I may not control my emotion. Last time I check, it almost kill me when I was exploring my gifted curse and I was about to lose control of who I am. "Yes, I do see some of them" but they are not going to go away like that. And we both know what you need to do in order to stop this." he said as both of us look to the cage that was lock and the memories that was locked. "I don't want to have them, I don't want to remember that." I said as I turn away and look to the beast in front of me, "You don't have to run away. Because in order to forget, you need to remember" the smart way of the beast as I look to the cell that my bad memory has. "It's lock and I… don't think… I.. have it " I said as I look to the bars then I shift my eyes to my feet that was above the water and I saw another feet that are small, well smaller to be exact. As I lift my head to see who it was and my eyes meet the boy, the smaller me not the same height as I was. He was smiling to me as he pointing something, as I look to where he was pointing that I have my own doubt. It was my hand that he was pointing and there was nothing special about it except the tattoo that I got from him, "That was the key you're searching for, and it contains the memory of his friend. You might want to see it so you can work on this." he said after pointing to the cage where the memories of the past that I don't want to remember.

In defeated sign that I release, I walked to the cage and the tattoo was glowing into blue and red state and a memory appeared before me. It was fast and quite clear and in the end of that the word was only pronounce to the end, "...Kurama?" as I said it loudly and look to the beast that was behind me and said "I didn't think that would take a while" as it look to the boy that was in front of me with a big smile. And then I realize, just because I'm ignoring it doesn't mean it'll go away. I found that the cage was pitched black and full of bad memories that I want to forget. But like he said, if I want to forget it then I have to remember it. I reached the door with the one that bears the tattoo and the door unseal itself, the gust of wind was blowing straight and surrounding me in darkness. And from there I saw myself, covered in darkness from head to toe and two red orbs that set as its eyes. Afraid? Yes! And why? Because he was something that was born from me and I just lock him in here. Never to think that this dark childlike me was still… you know like this. Small that was dark and has hole in his center, now that I think about it he was saying something. I focus all my ears to it's words and was always close enough to hear it. " **What is...** " he said first, I focus harder to hear more. " **...Name?** " was next, I tried to patch the question yet it didn't match up. "What… my" it said as he was looking at me for an answer, and that connected all. " **What… is.. My…** " as he paused, looking at me with eyes of hatred and anger. He finish his sentence as my eyes soften, "...name?" my body remember. The joy that I have with my friends and the name that they called me. "Your name… is" as I close my eyes and took a deep breath. I look to him again with a small smile, and then I say the name loud and clear.

"Naruto, The Friend of Beasts" I said, as I saw him stunned at the name. Slowly the darkness was gone and I saw myself, small yet fragile. He smile at me with warm blue eyes, I may be stupid enough to seal them away. I was also surprise to my answer too, the name and title that leaves my mouth was… unbelievable sweet. To think that the name that was given by my friends and the title that I gain after helping a few beast. It was… insane at first, but I found it out now. This is who I am, and within this lies the power to protect them. 'Friends of Beast' as I remember it, flashed a memory and saw it fast. But all was stop at the name, "Naruto, you are a ninja. You know what you have to do" the voice said, but whose was it. It feels like I know who it was, but it always a black and it was nothing.


End file.
